Un peligroso mal entendido
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Una breve versión casi propia de la primera cita de Gohan antes de la pelea contra Boo... que ya sabemos como termino. Comedia sin fines de lucro cuyo único fin es divertirnos un poco más con el maravilloso mundo creado por Akira Toriyama. COMPLETA! Un saludo y sean felices.
1. Chapter 1

**Un peligroso mal entendido.**

_Nota: Yo y mis intentos de one shot de más de cinco mil palabras… XD. Para el fic del día del amor y la amistad les tengo esta partecita picante de la relación más joven en el Universo de "Dragon Ball Z". Disfrútenla y no me odien… XD._

_Gohan se dará cuenta de que hay algo más peligroso que los rufianes a los que ha hecho frente…_

Apenas dos meses ha pasado en la preparatoria _"Orange Star"_ de Ciudad Satán y Son Gohan, el hijo mayor del fallecido Son Gokú, había experimentado una infinidad de situaciones con tal de mantener oculta su fuerza en favor de hacer justicia y enfrentar a los villanos que solían asolar la ciudad y sus alrededores. Y, para conseguir su objetivo de pasar desapercibido, había tenido la brillante idea de solicitarle a Bulma, dueña de _Capsule Corp._, esposa de Vegeta, el Príncipe Saiyajin, y muy buena amiga de su extinto padre, el diseño de un traje exclusivo que le permitiera moverse con facilidad sin que nadie sospechara nada. Lo que no se imaginaba es que una personita en especial estaba empeñada en descubrir si había alguna relación entre él y el desconocido héroe que se hacía llamar a sí mismo _"Gran Saiyaman"_.

Una mañana…

¡Pero que tarde se me ha hecho! —Gohan salió presuroso de su casa después de haber desayunado de un modo tan digno como antaño su difunto progenitor—. Mamá tenía razón… no debí desvelarme tanto ensayando una nueva pose para mi presentación —se dijo a modo de reprimenda personal mientras volaba con velocidad por el cielo con rumbo a la escuela, oculto bajo la vestidura del _"Gran Saiyaman"_.

Todas las noches desde que tenía el disfraz se la pasaba una hora presumiéndole a Goten, su hermano menor, las fantásticas posiciones de batalla que ideaba en cada uno de sus "preámbulos" ante los bandidos, consiguiendo que el niño casi se hiciera pipí de la emoción y el éxtasis pues, en la más pura y sincera opinión de Goten, su hermano Gohan era el más extraordinario superhéroe en la actualidad; aunque Trunks, el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta y muy buen amigo del más pequeño de los Son, opinaba que el mayor se veía tonto y bastante ridículo con esa vestimenta. En fin…

Casi a la hora del toque del timbre de entrada aterrizó en el techo del edificio escolar, y al instante se deshizo del atuendo para dirigirse con paso firma hacia su salón de clase, cuando la visión de alguien que no había percibido por estar tan apurado lo hizo quedarse helado… era una linda chica, la cual lo miraba muy fijamente.

¡Oh no, esa niña me ha visto destransformarme! —murmuró para sí con desesperación sin arriesgarse a moverse.

La muchachita no dijo ni media palabra y parpadeó un tanto asombrada al notar que tenía compañía… y una muy grata compañía.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —se dijo el joven Saiyajin pensando a mil por hora. Bueno, lo mejor que podía hacer era disimular que nada raro había ocurrido, así que muy lentamente se encaminó hacia donde la señorita se encontraba detenida, dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada al llegar cerca de ella—. ¡Hola, qué gusto verte! —le saludó efusivamente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras que llevaban al interior del edificio, perdiéndose en un santiamén y echándose a correr como loco—. ¡Uf, menos mal qué no me dijo nada!... Sólo espero que de verdad no le cuente a nadie lo que vio.

La joven se quedó uno o dos minutos más en shock, como asimilando lo ocurrido. Después dirigió la vista hacia la puerta por donde su compañero se había esfumado, sonrojándose levemente de las mejillas y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, pues recordó que ese muchacho tan especial iba en la misma clase con ella, y su nombre es Gohan… que lindo y tierno nombre.

Ángela, ese es el nombre de la doncella, se encaminó también hacia el aula mientras recordaba un suceso particular de una semana atrás.

_********** Flash Back: Una semana atrás **********_

Vamos, Videl, Gohan es un muchacho bastante "mono" —dijo una chica rubia hablando con su mejor amiga, la hija del reconocido Mr. Satán, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales del último Budokai Tenkaichi, y "vencedor" del malvado monstruo Cell—. Lo que pasa es que le tienes mala voluntad —observó en tono de reproche.

No le tengo mala voluntad, Erause, en serio… sólo que se me hace muy extraño que viva tan lejos de la ciudad y que llegue tan temprano a la escuela, y ni siquiera hemos visto el superjet que utiliza —respondió la aludida con algo de fastidio.

Era la hora del almuerzo antes de las clases vespertinas, y gran parte de ese tiempo la joven Erause se había pasado platicando con Videl sobre su prospecto de hombre ideal, y un chico que para ella llenaba los requisitos de hombre ideal era nada más ni nada menos que el simpático Son Gohan.

Disculpen, pero no pude dejar de escuchar su conversación… —una de sus compañeras de clase se les acercó un tanto apenada. Era Ángela, con quien no tenían una gran amistad—… ¿Acaso están hablando de Son Gohan? —preguntó interesada.

Este… sí —le respondió Videl un poco extrañada. Ángela le parecía una chica bobita y superficial.

Oh, Son Gohan es un chico tan tierno —dijo la joven pelirroja soltando un suspiro muy largo al tiempo que las pupilas le brillaban con emoción.

… ¿tierno? —la joven morena pareció más sorprendida por esa revelación tan… fuera de lugar. Ella no le encontraba lo tierno a Son Gohan, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer que el muchacho era la mar de amable y educado. Tal vez un poco tonto y despistado, sí, pero inteligente y aplicado la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran tantos los detalles que le intrigaban de su compañero que no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de él, pero lo tierno no era algo que destacara en su personalidad.

Son Gohan es un chico bastante lindo —puntualizó Erause sonriendo grandemente.

Bueno… si ustedes lo ven así… —Videl murmuró por lo bajo y en ese momento recibió una llamada importante, por lo que tuvo que irse a cumplir con su deber como protectora y defensora del orden en Cd. Satán.

_********** Fin del Flash Back **********_

Gohan se acomodó en su asiento mirando para todos lados y así evitar topar frente a frente con Videl, y, en cuanto la vio entrar, ocultó la cara tras un libro para tratar de disimular su vergüenza.

La peor desgracia que me puede ocurrir ahora es que Videl se entere de que yo soy el _"Gran Saiyaman"_… le dirá a su papá y estaré en graves problemas —se dijo muy bajito mirándola de reojo hasta que la joven ocupó su lugar después de haber saludado a todos.

Hola, Gohan, buenos días —le dijo la chica muy amablemente a modo de saludo—. ¿Estás estudiando tan temprano? —le preguntó mirándolo extrañada.

Eee… sí, buenos días, Videl —le respondió sin despegar la nariz del libro—, me gusta estar al día con las materias.

Pero… tienes el libro al revés —ella le hizo la observación señalándoselo.

¿Qué? —Gohan pareció anonadado por un segundo hasta que se percató de su error—. Ah… jejeje, ya decía yo que me parecían caracteres chinos —y colocó el texto en posición normal volviendo a ocultar el rostro que ya estaba de un rojo tomate… había hecho el ridículo.

En ese instante Shapna y Erause hicieron su aparición, y el joven rubio no pudo dejar de burlarse del moreno.

Oh, vamos, Gohan, aun no llega el profesor, así que no le veo el caso que te esmeres en estudiar algo que ya sabes… cerebrito.

Shapna, no molestes a Gohan —la rubia le habló con entonación severa, y se sentó al lado del joven Saiyajin—. Tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar y explicarme la lección porque yo no me la aprendí —le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Eee… sí, claro, más tarde te ayudaré con la lección —le respondió el moreno sin atreverse a mirarlos directamente—, pero, por ahora quiero… repasar.

Eres todo un nerd —puntualizó el rubio dejándose caer desenfadadamente en su asiento.

En menos de un minuto el profesor llegó al salón, y los que se encontraban afuera ocuparon ruidosamente sus lugares. Gohan se percató de la llegada de una pelirroja de abundante cabellera, era la mocita con la que había topado en la azotea, la cual le dedicó una sonrisita pícara de complacencia en cuanto sintió que él la miraba. "¡Oh, por Kami!… ¿qué estará pensando esta niña?" se preguntó espantado por el gesto indescifrable para él.

La cátedra transcurría con normalidad, el decano leía un párrafo y señalaba a alguno de los alumnos para que le explicara o interpretara lo leído. Pero Gohan no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo, pues por su mente no dejaban de pasar las más rebuscadas ideas relacionadas con su identidad secreta recién descubierta, la cual se había prometido a sí mismo guardar con celo. De cuando en cuando veía disimuladamente hacia donde Ángela estaba sentada, unas dos hileras más abajo… "¿Tendrá pensado revelarle a alguien mi identidad? ¿A quién le contará que ya sabe quien es el _"Gran Saiyaman"_? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora conmigo? ¿Qué haría el señor Pikoro en mi lugar?...", esas eran algunas de las cuestiones que se hacía en su interior.

Son Gohan, ¿podría por favor continuar con la lectura? —la voz del docente lo hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Perdón? —preguntó educadamente después de sobresaltarse, levantándose presuroso. Videl y Erause lo observaban fijamente—. ¿Acaso dijo algo, profesor? —confesó visiblemente apenado.

Le decía, joven Son Gohan, que continuara usted con la lectura —le explicó el maestro con severidad.

¡Jah!, Gohan estaba distraído —masculló Shapna con ironía.

… —el joven moreno volvió la vista al libro para disponerse a leer, más ni siquiera sabía que es lo que tenía que leer—… ¿qué página estamos leyendo? —interrogó con el rostro más que enrojecido.

Bien, al pasillo durante toda la mañana por no poner atención —le dijo duramente el catedrático.

¡Sí señor, cómo usted ordene, señor! —Gohan no puso ningún pero y firme como soldado se encaminó hacia el pasillo exterior del aula. Se había ganado el castigo y lo cumpliría sin chistar.

Videl y Erause no dejaron de mirarlo con atención hasta que despareció por la puerta, y Shapna no dejó de reír por lo bajo.

Bien, ¿en dónde nos quedamos de la lectura, señorita Videl? —el profesor carraspeó brevemente y retomó el hilo de la lección, dirigiéndose a la hija de Mr. Satán en entonación profesional.

Ya en el corredor, llevando en cada una de sus manos una pesada cubeta de metal llena de agua, nuestro joven amigo Saiyajin no se sintió mejor por perder una clase, pero por lo menos podría cavilar sobre cómo resolver la embarazosa situación en la que se había metido, sin ser interrumpido ni perturbar el orden. Lo que no se imaginaba es que en pocos minutos tendría una no muy agradable compañía para su persona.

Dentro del salón, cuando al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad de una rutinaria clase, el decano se dirigió a Ángela.

Señorita Ángela, ¿puede usted por favor continuar con la lectura?

La chica ni se inmutó ante la petición, ya que tenía la mirada perdida en un lejano punto de su cuaderno de notas, en el cual había dibujado un rostro bastante gentil y bien parecido… el rostro de Son Gohan, al cual había rodeado también con un corazón, lo que la hacía sonreír de lado.

Señorita Ángela… ¿está usted atendiendo la lección? —el profesor se aproximó a ella, en está ocasión le habló con firmeza.

¿Perdón? —la joven levantó la vista y le dirigió al mentor una mirada bastante infantil.

Le preguntaba si usted ha estado prestando atención a la clase —le repitió el docente con severidad, y aparentemente se percató del retrato—. Bueno, por lo que puedo darme cuenta, señorita Ángela, usted también se distrajo en clase como el joven Son Gohan —le reprendió duramente.

… —la muchacha reaccionó y comprendió que el maestro había alcanzado a mirar su libreta, por lo que prorrumpió en un desconsolado llanto—. ¡Oh, profesor, en verdad lo siento tanto! ¡Yo no quería! —dijo entre sollozos ahogados al tiempo que se agachó sobre el cuaderno—. ¡Me siento tan avergonzada con usted!

Señorita Ángela… no se ponga así, no tiene por qué llorar de esa manera —el hombre pareció visiblemente contrariado ante esa actitud.

Todos los demás la quedaron viendo con una rara mezcla de curiosidad y algo de pena en sus rostros. Y entonces Ángela se levantó de su asiento y recuperó la sonrisa de un modo tan imprevisto que hasta el catedrático se quedó anonadado por una fracción de segundo, máxime por lo que sucedió a continuación.

Pero me voy a ir al pasillo castigada, profesor, usted no se preocupe —dijo la pelirroja y descendió las escalinatas a pequeños saltos hasta salir por la puerta del salón.

Oiga, señorita… —el decano tenía la boca abierta dé la impresión, y ni siquiera pudo detenerla.

Videl parpadeó de incredulidad ante lo sucedido… ¿acaso a esa Ángela le gustaba Son Gohan? Bueno, de una chica tan voluble como ella podría esperarse cualquier cosa, pero… ¿a él le gustaría también? Decidió no mortificarse por eso, pues eso era algo que en realidad carecía de importancia.

¡Hola, Gohan! —le saludó alegremente la linda pelirroja plantándose a su lado y mirándolo con ojos de admiración—. Me llamó Ángela y soy tu compañera de clases.

¡Ah!, ¿qué?... —el pobre moreno había estado durante ese corto tiempo de soledad meditando sobre su complicada existencia, así que casi brinca del susto al escucharla llegar—… Pero si tú eres… —susurró muy bajito para después saludarla educadamente, sonriéndole como tonto—… Eee… sí, hola… mucho gusto en conocerte, Ángela.

Oye, Gohan, casi no se te ve mucho por la escuela, ¿acaso no vives en la Ciudad Satán? —le preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de verlo fijamente con expresión endiosada, como si quisiera abalanzarse sobre él.

Eto… no… es decir… yo… sí, si vivo lejos de la ciudad —se explicó el muchacho tartamudeando avergonzado, tratando de mantener la calma para no salir corriendo con todo y cubetas.

¿Sabes una cosa, Gohan?... eres muy guapo y me gustas mucho —Ángela se paró un instante de puntitas para hablarle más de cerca, y sus pómulos enrojecieron al pensar en lo bonito que sería darle un beso a ese simpático muchacho.

¿Eh?... ¿qué? —el pobre trató de mantener la prudente distancia aunque no se atrevió a moverse, sintiendo como le subía el rubor al rostro al oír esas palabras tan extrañas. Si la memoria no le fallaba, y de acuerdo a lo que su madre le había dicho, cuando una chica le confesaba a un chico que le gustaba era para tomarse en serio, pero él no creía que ese fuera el momento ideal de tomar en serio a una chica… no estaba preparado para eso.

Dime, Gohan, ¿tú tienes novia? —fue el siguiente cuestionamiento de la doncella, regalándole una coqueta caída de pestañas.

Bueno… yo… es decir… —y el muchacho tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara… ¿cómo es que se había enredado en ese lío?, ¿y por qué esa niña tenía que decirle ese tipo de cosas raras y hacerle esa clase de preguntas disparatadas? Definitivamente las mujeres eran como una caja de sorpresas, pues no sabes nunca que esperar de ellas.

¡Lo sabía, tienes una novia! —la chica empezó a sollozar desconsolada ante su indecisión, y se dejó caer en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Y yo que quería conservar tu secreto sólo entre tú y yo! —añadió con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

¿Qué?... oye, no… ¿de qué secreto hablas? —Gohan sintió como un nudo en la garganta por unos cuantos segundos, primeramente porque no se esperaba que la joven soltara en llanto, y segunda porque era más que confirmado que sí lo había visto con el traje del _"Gran Saiyaman"_, así que trató de fingir indiferencia sobre algún secreto.

Yo sé que tienes un secreto muy especial, yo lo vi —le dijo Ángela dejando de llorar y levantándose para encararlo con mucha seriedad—. Y si tú no sales conmigo se lo contaré a todos y sufrirás una gran vergüenza porque todos lo sabrán.

"¡Chispas, no puedo permitir que le revele a todos que yo soy el _"Gran Saiyaman"_!" se dijo internamente el joven Saiyajin con verdadero abatimiento. Ni modo, tenía que ceder a sus pretensiones o realmente se metería en dificultades.

¿Entonces qué dices? —le preguntó la pelirroja retornando a sonreír.

Es que yo… —el mancebo tartamudeó sin saber qué podía decirle.

¿Te parece si salimos el domingo a las diez de la mañana? Podemos vernos en la estación de trenes de la Ciudad Satán… será nuestra primera cita —la muchachita volvió a mirarlo con admiración, y sus pupilas violetas temblaron de la pura emoción de disfrutar un día a solas y juntos.

Pero es que… —el pobre moreno pareció inseguro de esa insinuación, se le hizo demasiado pronto para tener una… ¿cita? Esas eran palabras mayores.

¡Qué cruel eres, no quieres salir conmigo! —a lo que Ángela volvió a sollozar compungida—. ¡Entonces tendré que decirles a todos tu gran secreto!

¡No, no, no, no, por favor, no hagas eso!... Vamos a salir el domingo a donde tú quieras, pero te suplico de favor que no le digas nada a nadie de lo que viste —ante esa amenaza Gohan tuvo que aceptar la sugerencia con verdadera desesperación... por conservar su identidad en el anonimato accedería a cualquier cosa.

¡Qué bien, Gohan me ha pedido una cita! ¡Vamos a salir juntos! —la doncella dio varios saltitos de puro gusto y le dedicó una sonrisa más grande, hablándole con bastante amabilidad—. Ya veras que nos vamos a divertir en grande.

Eee… sí, claro, lo vamos a pasar bien —bueno, si ese era el mejor remedio tendría su primera cita con una señorita. De la pura pena y en un acto reflejo, el joven Saiyajin levantó uno de sus brazos con la intención de rascarse la nuca como hacía su fallecido padre cuando algo le abochornaba o le parecía difícil de entender, echándose el agua del balde sobre la ropa… había olvidado por completo que tenía las manos ocupadas—. ¿Pero qué…?... ah, jejeje, creo que ya me mojé —rio avergonzado de sí mismo.

Ya era hora de la salida y Gohan no espero a nadie, marchándose a toda velocidad y desapareciendo misteriosamente de la vista de los demás.

Mmm… ¿a dónde se metió Gohan? —murmuró Videl al percatarse de la repentina ausencia de su compañero, el cual ni siquiera le había dicho adiós como acostumbraba—. Me pareció que estaba detrás de nosotros hace tan sólo un minuto.

Por lo visto tenía prisa, y ni siquiera pudo explicarme sobre la lección de hoy —dijo Erause con algo de abatimiento.

¿Y cómo te iba a explicar sobre la lección de hoy si no estuvo en todas las clases, eh? —observó el burloncito de Shapna con sus habituales aires de suficiencia—. A buen árbol pensabas arrimarte.

Tú siempre tan pesado con Gohan, Shapna —le reprendió la rubia—. Sabes que él es muy inteligente y aprende con facilidad las lecciones… seguramente por eso le tienes envidia.

¿Envidia yo, a él? —el rubio soltó una risotada a modo de expresar lo equivocada que estaba su compañera, y Videl no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo. Shapna no era un mal muchacho, pero era demasiado presuntuoso para su gusto, casi como si fuera un clon mal logrado de su papá—. Por favor, Erause, no hay nada que pueda yo envidiarle a ese perdedor.

¡Oigan, Videl, Erause! —se escuchó una voz familiar que los hizo volver la vista. Era Ángela la que les llamaba, y se acercaba a ellos sonriendo como tonta—. Chicas, no van a creer quien me invitó a salir el domingo —dijo emocionada al alcanzarlos.

¿Y quién fue el que te invitó a salir el domingo? —le preguntó Erause con curiosidad.

¡Son Gohan! —respondió la pelirroja dando saltitos de alegría—. ¿Verdad que es maravilloso?... nos vemos después —y se alejó diciéndoles adiós con una mano.

Pero quien la viera… Gohan será una pobre víctima más en la colección de novios de Ángela —el joven rubio continuó riéndose por lo bajo—. Esa es una razón de sobra para no envidiarle nada —añadió.

Videl estaba más que anonadada… ¿acaso entonces era verdad que también a Son Gohan le gustaba una niña tan boba como esa Ángela? Bueno, de que su joven compañero era algo atolondrado y distraído en ciertos aspectos lo era… mira que cometer la tontería de fijarse en una chica tan superficial como esa loca. En fin, no podía pedirse gran cordura y sapiencia en un muchacho de pueblo.

Y, hablando de Gohan, éste ya surcaba los cielos con velocidad dirigiéndose a su casa, pensando en qué otra cosa podría haber hecho para evadir el incidente más que desesperante en el que se había involucrado… seguramente el señor Pikoro le llamaría la atención por su descuido; meditando también que en su corta vida nunca había salido a una cita con una dama, y, por lo tanto, no tenía la menor idea de como actuar en ese momento. Ni modo, tendría que confesarse ante su madre y pedirle un buen consejo, a reserva de que sabía le daría una buena reprimenda por actuar precipitadamente y haberse dejado ver en público. Al llegar a su hogar encontró a la autora de sus días lavando afanosamente los trastes de la comida, y Goten no estaba cerca, señal de que se había ido a jugar con algún dinosaurio no muy lejos de ahí, por lo que podría hablar con su progenitora con toda la confianza del mundo sin el temor de decir algo prohibido para los castos y puros oídos de su pequeño hermano.

¡Buenas tardes, mamá, ya estoy en casa! —le saludó efusivamente al tiempo que se le acercaba y le plantaba un efusivo beso en la frente.

¡Oh, Gohan, hijo, qué bueno que has llegado temprano! Me da tanto gusto porque así podremos cenar todos juntos, ya que tu abuelo va a venir a visitarnos esta noche —le dijo Milk con alegría al verlo íntegro y de buen humor.

Eso suena bien —respondió el joven colocando su mochila en la mesa, con la disposición de hacer la tarea de la lección perdida en esa mañana. Al instante se puso algo serio y miró una vez más a su madre, la cual terminaba de secar y acomodar la vajilla limpia—. Oye, mamá, no quiero incomodarte por lo que voy a preguntarte pero… ¿cómo fue tu primera cita con papá? —preguntó en tono respetuoso.

¡Ay, Gohan!, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —Milk se ruborizó un segundo y volvió la vista hacia su hijo mayor en tanto secaba sus manos con el mandil que traía puesto. Su expresión se hizo soñadora al evocar a su amado Gokú—. Nuestra primera cita fue tan única y romántica… —añadió soltando un suspiro.

Y… ¿qué fue lo que hicieron en ella? —le cuestionó el adolescente sin cambiar el tono de respeto.

Bueno, Gohan, cariño, en una cita la pareja de enamorados comparten tantas cosas juntos y hacen lo que más les gusta… —dijo la morena con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo, como si a través de él pudiera ver hacia el paraíso donde actualmente residía el buen Gokú por haber sido en vida una persona de bien, o como hubiera regresado a ese día tan especial de su primera cita.

Gohan le permitió a su madre unos dos o tres minutos de recuerdos, y asimismo rememoró que le había contado como es que ella y su progenitor se comprometieron cuando ambos eran aun unos niños, así que citas no debieron tener muchas, sobre todo considerando que su padre no se caracterizaba por un comportamiento arrebatado y pasional ni nada que se le pareciera. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba el tratar de tener una conducta adecuada en su cita sin que se presentaran malos entendidos.

¡Aaahhh, aun puedo sentir como el puño de mi Gokú golpea mi corazón con la fuerza del amor! —el suspiro que soltó Milk fue tan hondo, y sus mejillas se habían encendido más… sentía como si Gokú la llevara entre sus brazos y le sonriera tan grandemente como acostumbraba.

Sí, que… interesante cita —fue el susurro de Gohan sin ánimo de regresar a su progenitora a la realidad, pues en ese momento ella bailaba de puntitas y en su rostro se reflejaba el delirio de la pasión.

¿Pero a qué se debe la pregunta, Gohan? —más el gusto no le duró mucho, pues la morena reaccionó al recordar que no estaba sola, así que volvió la vista a él y lo miró escrutadoramente.

Bueno, mamá… verás… lo que pasa es que… pero yo no quería… fue inevitable que sucediera porque… —ese era el instante que más estaba temiendo desde que salió de la escuela, pero era mejor hacerle frente ahora.

¡Oh, Gohan!, ¿acaso te has comprometido con una chica, y sin mi permiso? —Milk pareció horrorizarse en extremo ante los balbuceos e indecisiones de su primogénito. Eso sólo podía significar que SU Gohan había metido las cuatro.

No, mamá, no es… bueno, en realidad… pero lo que pasó fue… —el adolescente no pensó que su madre llegaría a tomar las cosas de una peor manera, imaginando cosas que ni al caso.

¡Gohan, por el amor de Dios, esa no es la educación ni los principios que te he enseñado! —pero ella no pareció dispuesta a prestar atención a sus explicaciones, y se empeñó en reprenderlo por su mal comportamiento—. ¿En dónde has aprendido que las cosas se hacen así, eh?... Ah, claro, de seguro has de pensar en que la forma en la que vive Bulma con ese antipático y odioso de Vegeta es la mejor, pero eso va en contra de la moral y de las buenas costumbres…

Mamá, por favor… escúchame, no es lo que tú… —sintiéndose peor que su progenitor cuando era regañado de esa manera, Gohan trataba hacerse escuchar con desesperación.

… Ah, pero tú tendrás que casarte como manda Kami, faltaba más, sí señor… No puedo creer que hayas cometido semejante tontería, tú padre jamás hubiera hecho algo así… Además te mandé a la escuela a estudiar, no a conquistar chicas… Aun eres demasiado joven para tener compromisos de ese tipo y tenías que darle buenos ejemplos a tu hermano Goten… —y la dama continuó con su perorata mirándolo con mucho reproche.

¡Mamaaaaá!, ¿¡quieres por favor cerrar la boca!? —ni modo, tuvo que elevar su voz a un nivel más alto para silenciarla, así que, harto del sermón, se levantó de la silla.

Milk se quedó petrificada y enmudeció en el acto. SU Gohan solía ser muy educado y cortés con ella y con todas las personas, pero cuando se enfadaba se le salía lo Saiyajin. Ya en una ocasión, cuando todavía era muy pequeño, le había gritado de esa manera porque se le había metido en la cabeza la loca idea de ir a un planeta extraño y lleno de riesgos a traer las _"Dragon Balls"_ de ese lugar… su vida había estado en peligro y ella no había estado tranquila, pues no quería perderlo una vez más, tal vez para siempre. Empezó a sollozar con mucho sentimiento.

¡Oh, Gohan! —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Mamá… lo siento tanto, no llores —el joven se sintió muy mal por haberla hecho llorar, así que la abrazó con cariño y la condujo a una silla hablándole con pena—. Es que las cosas no pasaron como tú estás creyendo, y, si me dejas explicarte, te darás cuenta de todo… y yo no haría nada semejante, ¿cómo crees? —añadió al final un tanto avergonzado.

Bueno, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? —la morena se secó sus lágrimas y le volvió a sonreír tímidamente dejándose caer suavemente en el asiento que le estaba ofreciendo—. Soy toda oídos.

Bien, verás, es algo vergonzoso pero… —y Gohan le contó a grandes rasgos lo que le había sucedido esa mañana en el techo del Instituto.

¿Ya ves, Gohan, cariño? Si me hubieras hecho caso y no te hubieras desvelado, esa muchachita no te hubiera visto y no tendrías ningún problema —la dama le reprendió cariñosamente.

Pero eso no es todo, mamá… lo peor es que me obligó a tener una cita con ella amenazándome con contarle a todos sobre mi identidad, y no sé que hacer en una cita —agregó el muchacho con abatimiento—. Además… ella me dijo que yo le gustaba… —añadió espantado.

¿Y… es bonita? —su madre le preguntó con visible curiosidad.

Pues… fea no es —admitió el chico enrojeciendo al instante, pero más que nada por la pena de que ahora su madre le preguntara cosas raras.

Entonces no hay ningún problema por eso… tal vez se casen en algunos años —Milk se sintió tranquila y sonrió con complacencia al saber que la chica en cuestión era linda. Una chica linda para su hijo mayor no era tan malo.

¡Mamá!, ¿qué cosas estás pensando?... —el adolescente se atragantó con su propio fluido bucal—… Ella no es de mi agrado, y… por otra parte… creo que… todavía no tengo porque casarme, ¿verdad? —dijo excusándose.

En eso tienes razón, Gohan mi cielo, debes terminar tus estudios y ser todo un profesionista de éxito para que después te cases con una hermosa señorita y sean un matrimonio feliz —dijo Milk en tono alegre… SU Gohan siempre tan responsable y considerado—. Y así podrás darme lindos nietos.

Eee… sí, mamá, como tú quieras —Gohan puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo y, sin querer, pensó en Videl… Seguramente ella lo consideraría un tonto por haberse enredado con Ángela.

El joven soltó al final un imperceptible suspiro ahogado y se dispuso a hacer su tarea, pues en ese instante su hermano Goten entró en la casa llevando a rastras un gran pescado y cargando también con su abuelo Ox Satán.

_Nota: yo y mis intentos de one shot que nada más no se me dan porque trato de ser descriptiva… XD. Alguien me dijo en mis inicios que tenía que ser así, más detallista, y como cuento con ayuda externa para mejorar diálogos y descripciones, a veces se me van las palabras… jajaja. Pero espero hayan disfrutado de esto y ya han de saber de que capítulo estoy tratando, por lo que esperen la culminación en el mero día de San Valentín, tan divertida como siempre. Un saludo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Un peligroso mal entendido… parte dos.**

_Nota: Concluyamos bien la historia… XD._

_Previamente… El joven soltó al final un imperceptible suspiro ahogado y se dispuso a hacer su tarea, pues en ese instante su hermano Goten entró en la casa llevando a rastras un gran pescado y cargando también con su abuelo Ox Satán._

Y el anhelado y esperado día llegó, así que, muy temprano…

Oye, mamá, ¿en serio tengo que vestirme con esto? —Gohan miraba con gesto angustiado los tres horrendos trajes que su madre había colocado sobre su cama. Le parecieron tan ridículos y anticuados para su edad, así comprendió el por qué su padre casi nunca vestía de traje.

Goten también parecía atónito y confundido ante semejantes prendas. Afortunadamente para el pequeño, él y su mamá aprovecharían la ausencia del mayor para ir de visita a _Capsule_, así que se divertiría en grande con Trunks… y era seguro que su amigo podría explicarle muchas cosas por ser muy inteligente.

Claro que sí, Gohan, en una cita tienes que lucir impecable, y esta es tu primera cita —le dijo Milk desde su cuarto.

Pero… es que no sé cual se vería mejor para la ocasión —le dijo el muchacho sin ganas de contradecirla. Cuando a su madre se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de resolución.

Entonces pruébatelos todos y te ves en el espejo para decidir cuál es el mejor —le respondió la dama aun metida en el baño de sus aposentos.

Bueno… pues ni hablar —el muchacho suspiró abatido.

Oye, Gohan, ¿y qué es una cita? —le preguntó Goten con curiosidad, pues no le quedaba claro el por qué su hermano tenía que salir así vestido de forma tan peculiar.

Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré con calma, Goten —le respondió el aludido en tono de congoja—. Ahora te pido que me ayudes a escoger el mejor traje de los tres —fue su petición con amabilidad.

Mmm… es que todos están muy feos —opinó el chiquillo con sinceridad.

Eso ya lo sé, Goten, pero es preciso no decírselo a mamá o podría ofenderse —le explicó el mayor—. Entre ella y el abuelo me los compraron la semana pasada… y ni siquiera me pidieron opinión —admitió resignado.

Bueno, pues entonces ponte este y asunto arreglado —Goten señaló un traje de saco amarillo mostaza y pantalones color marrón, y de la misma manera se dispuso a vestirse.

En cuanto estuvieron listos y arreglados se sentaron en la sala de la casa esperando a su progenitora, y ella salió vistiendo un bonito traje amarillo canario.

¡Oh, Gohan, cariño, te ves guapísimo! —dijo Milk acercándose a su hijo mayor para ajustarle la corbata, agregando un tanto seria—. Pero esto no va así… —al mismo tiempo sacó un grueso peine de su bolso para cepillarle el cabello—… y tienes que peinarte muy bien… —le reprochó cariñosamente al tiempo que tironeaba de sus fibras capilares con bastante fuerza—… Este tu cabello es tan rebelde como el de tu padre… —puntualizó con esfuerzo.

No… mamá, no hagas eso… me duele, en serio… —y el pobre lagrimeó un poco de dolor. Su madre siempre lo ha atormentado con el asunto del cabello.

Goten prefirió quedarse calladito, o si no a él también lo someterían a la sesión de tortura, pues su negra melena era incluso más erizada y levantada que la de su hermano. Al final, Gohan se dirigió hacia la ciudad Satán oculto bajo la personalidad del _"Gran Saiyaman"_, y su familia se dirigió a _Capsule_ montada en la Kinton.

Ya era casi la hora acordada cuando el joven moreno se presentó en el lugar de encuentro. Terminó de acomodarse la corbata y miró ansiosamente para todos lados buscando a su compañera pelirroja… entre más pronto empezara la bendita cita más pronto se libraría de ella.

¡Gohan, hola, aquí estoy! Me da gusto que hayas llegado temprano, así podremos ir al cine —Ángela se le acercó por la izquierda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro infantil, y le habló con amabilidad.

Ho… hola, me gusta ser puntual —respondió el muchacho sonriéndole muy tontamente. Después le interrogó algo confundido—. ¿Al… cine? ¿En… verdad… quieres ir al cine? —porque sabía que la entrada al cinema era bastante cara, y él no traía dinero en exceso como para comprar también toda la variedad de golosinas y otras cositas que vendían en las funciones—. Oye, ¿no podemos mejor…? —añadió pensando excusarse, más todo intento de razonar con Ángela parecía en vano.

¡Vamos, es por aquí! ¡Veremos la función de matiné! —dado que la joven se hizo la desentendida ante la indecisión de su compañero, y lo condujo a rastras de un brazo.

Pero es que… —ni hablar, lo mejor era tenerla contenta y complacerle los caprichos para que después no fuera a revelar su identidad secreta, así que no le quedó de otra más que dejarse llevar.

En cuanto llegaron al acceso principal del cinema, Gohan no pudo evitar contraer el gesto en una leve mueca de espanto al mirar la marquesina… la película principal de estreno era un drama romántico, y estaba siendo exhibido en la mitad de las salas. Al estar en la cola para comprar los boletos se fijó en que también en cartelera había una muy buena cinta de artes marciales. Sí por lo menos pudiera convencer a la chica de cambiar de idea, la mañana no sería tan tortuosa.

Eee… oye, Ángela… ¿cuál película quieres ver? —le preguntó un tanto nervioso, dado que no tenía intención de ofenderla ni mucho menos.

¿Cómo que cuál película quiero ver, Gohan? —la muchacha lo miró dudosamente por un segundo, como si no entendiera el porqué de la pregunta—. Creí que te gustaría tanto ver la película romántica conmigo, es lo que se hace en la primera cita.

Eto… no, no es eso… es que… es que pensé que sería interesante ver la superpelícula de artes marciales que está en la sala cinco —dijo cortésmente señalándole el cartel en cuestión, para después añadir tratando de guardar las apariencias—. Las artes marciales son muy divertidas, te van a gustar. Además me encantaría aprender toda clase de técnicas como las que hicieron a Mr. Satán el campeón del mundo, así llegaré a ser un gran héroe como él… tú sabes a lo que me refiero —completó sonriéndole tontamente.

La joven pelirroja fijó su vista en el cartelón por lo menos un minuto, como si le estuviera buscando lo interesante, y, en seguida de su inspección, volvió a ver a su acompañante.

¿Entonces a ti te gustan las artes marciales? —le preguntó en voz soñadora.

Sí, y por ese motivo es que suelo utilizar eso que me viste puesto el otro día —le explicó calmadamente en voz baja—. Sólo así puedo pasar desapercibido y nadie sospecha nada.

Vaya, no creí que lo usaras por eso —Ángela pareció asombrada por la revelación, y después le volvió a sonreír con simpatía—. Pero a mí me pareció un detalle tan tierno, y te veías lindo con él.

"¿Tierno?... ¿Lindo?" Bueno, es su sentir personal la indumentaria del _"Gran Saiyaman"_ le era bastante práctica y verdaderamente ingeniosa, aunque no todos pudieran distinguir ese toque moderno que Bulma le había imprimido al diseño… pero la cuestión de verse tierno con ese traje no le quedaba nada clara. Bien, tal vez más tarde le pediría una opinión profesional a la autora de sus días.

Eee… entonces, ¿si podemos ver la película de artes marciales? —inquirió educadamente después del lapsus.

Yo quiero ver la película romántica… es nuestra primera cita y mi deseo es compartir contigo una gran experiencia pasional —puntualizó la joven sin cambio en su expresión de bobalicona endiosada, y luego le dedicó una vez más una caída de pestañas, volviendo a ponerse de puntitas como si quisiera darle un buen beso—. ¿No te parece maravilloso que estemos tú y yo solos?

Ss… sí, claro, es… es fantástico —Gohan se hizo lo más que pudo para atrás, tratando de mantener la prudente distancia entre él y su compañera, y esperando que de verdad no fuera a besarlo o tendría que huir de su acoso, y no era su propósito hacerla sentir mal.

Bien, ya ordenados en sus butacas se dispusieron a disfrutar de la función. No habían ni transcurrido diez minutos cuando Gohan ya bostezaba muy disimuladamente, y sentía que los ojos se le cerraban del puro aburrimiento, y entonces la imagen de Videl surgió una vez más en su mente… ciertamente la señorita Satán sí habría accedido a ver la película de artes marciales y se divertirían en grande. Pero no estaba con Videl, así que tenía que aguantarse como buen hombre. A los veinte minutos ya roncaba por lo bajo despatarrado en el asiento, en tanto Ángela parecía tan metida en la cinta, como si tuviera ganas de que ella y su joven acompañante fueran los protagonistas del drama. En cuanto volvió la vista para verlo, suponiendo que estaría igual de extasiado, pudo percatarse como dormía, lo cual le molestó bastante.

¡Oye, Gohan, cómo puedes dormirte ahora, es un momento tan importante para nuestra relación! —le reclamó en voz alta visiblemente enfurecida, levantándose del asiento. El pobre se cayó del puro susto ante semejante grito—. Como puedo darme cuenta que te aburres por estar conmigo me voy… y todos van a enterarse de lo que escondes —agregó ofendidísima y se encaminó a la salida sin pedir permiso a nadie.

¿Qué… que pasó? —preguntó el moreno al reaccionar tras el trancazo que se dio en la cabeza, y alcanzó a entender lo último que dijo la joven antes de salir, así que se levantó tan velozmente para alcanzarla… no podía dejarla enojada con el riesgo de que contará su secreto—. ¡No, Ángela, por favor no te…!... Lo siento, con permiso, usted disculpe… —más su cultura no le permitía marcharse así, por lo que tuvo que excusarse con todas las personas que se encontraban presentes por haberles interrumpido el show de forma tan abrupta.

Ya en las afueras del cinema pudo al fin alcanzarla, deteniéndola delicadamente de un brazo para no lastimarla.

De verdad estoy muy avergonzado contigo —le dijo en entonación apenada, para posteriormente añadir con cortesía a modo de disculparse en cuanto la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada —, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que te gustaría hacer?

Ya sabía yo que en el fondo eres un chico tierno, y que por eso te gusta usar ese tipo de vestimenta —Ángela le volvió a sonreír tan despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque se ruborizó brevemente porque Gohan la haya tocado—. Vamos a la cafetería y comamos pastel —sugirió mirándolo con admiración.

Bueno… sí, me parece bien así —respondió parpadeando algo extrañado. Su joven compañera si que era de lo más extraña, y aún no comprendía en dónde le veía lo tierno al traje del _"Gran Saiyaman"_… ¿acaso sería el casco, o tal vez las botas?

¡Oh, Gohan, qué lindo eres! —la chica se le colgó del brazo para llevarlo a rastras hacia una cafetería cercana.

La ciudad parecía tan tranquila mientras Ángela pedía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una taza grande de té, y Gohan únicamente se tomaría un café, porque si comía como acostumbraba capaz y la espantaba, aparte de que la lana no le alcanzaría. A leguas se veía que era una serena mañana de domingo, las familias paseaban entrando en los centros comerciales, en los restaurantes, en el cinema, en los juegos del kiosco, en el parque de diversiones… un día tan perfecto como ese no debía ser paralizado por nada.

Gohan suspiró imperceptiblemente al tiempo que miraba a través de la ventana, pensando en lo bien que podría estar pasándola jugando con Goten y Trunks, enseñándoles unas nuevas y sensacionales poses de batalla para sus presentaciones, avanzando en alguna lección de inglés o de ciencias o… enfrentando malhechores en compañía de Videl. "¡Ah, si el señor Pikoro me viera ahora…!" pensó un tanto resignado. Justo entonces la voz de Ángela lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Oye, Gohan, en una cita el chico le ofrece a la chica endulzar su té con un poco de azúcar —observó alegremente.

Eee… sí, claro… ¿gustas qué endulce tu té con un poco de azúcar? —le preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

Unas quince cucharadas, por favor —respondió la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír, como si se tratara de algo gracioso—. Me gustan las cosas dulces —se explicó.

… —Gohan pareció anonadado por una fracción de segundo ante la estrafalaria petición… ahora le quedaba más claro el por qué la pelirroja no era del club de amigos frecuentes de Videl. Empezó a echar el azúcar contando las cucharadas lentamente—… Una, dos, tres, cuatro… —y al final trató de revolver la mezcla pegajosa que se había formado, entregándole nuevamente la taza a su acompañante—. Aquí tienes, ya está listo como te gusta —le dijo educadamente sonriéndole con timidez.

Gracias, eres un bombón —dijo la chica y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, saboreándola con gusto—. Te quedó fantástico —agregó y después bebió otro poco. Al terminar el té le hizo una sugerencia —. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la "Satán Tower" qué está en el centro de la ciudad?

Si… como gustes —respondió el joven sin la menor intención de contrariarla, y guardándose un gesto de asco ante el hecho de que la muchacha se atreviera a comerse el emplaste que el azúcar había formado en el fondo de la taza.

Anduvieron unas cuantas cuadras tomados de la mano… más bien Ángela es la que se le colgó a Gohan en el brazo, y él no tuvo más remedio que dejarla hacer, aunque se esforzó por mantenerla alejada de su cuerpo y por esa razón sentía el brazo entumido. Al llegar cerca del perímetro en cuestión se percataron de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pues la gente se encontraba amontonada y señalaban hacia la parte alta de la torre sin dejar de gritar.

¡Pero qué cosa tan terrible! —decía una señora visiblemente preocupada.

Disculpe, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó el joven Saiyajin con educación, zafándose por fin del agarre de su compañera.

Hay un incendio allá arriba y los bomberos no han podido controlarlo —le respondió un ancianito en voz entrecortada del nerviosismo.

Pero la señorita Videl, la hija del poderoso Mr. Satán, ya viene en camino —observó otro hombre con entusiasmo mal disimulado—. Ella salvará a toda esa pobre gente que se refugió en el techo queriendo huir de las llamas.

Ya veo… —Gohan miró hacia arriba y pudo observar la magnitud de las llamaradas, más decidió acercarse para ver mejor el panorama—. Con permiso… disculpe usted… lo siento… —como pudo se metió entre los espectadores, y, en cuanto llegó más cerca, se dio cuenta que era peor de lo que imaginaba… tenía que hacer algo, pues Videl no podría enfrentar ese peligro ella sola—. Este es un trabajo para el _"Gran Saiyaman"_ —masculló antes de lanzarse al sitio donde estaban los bomberos, y así poder transformarse sin ser visto por la multitud de curiosos.

¡Gohan!, ¿qué piensas hacer? —le gritó Ángela con preocupación. Lo había seguido muy de cerca—. ¡Es peligroso!

Es en momentos como estos en que un gran superhéroe debe cumplir con su deber —le dijo a modo de explicación, dispuesto a seguir adelante.

¡Pero tú no podrás hacer nada, es mejor que dejes que Videl y los bomberos se encarguen de todo! —le suplicó llorosa.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —le dijo extrañado por esas palabras… como si ella no supiera lo del _"Gran Saiyaman"_ y su increíble fuerza—. ¡Ahora es cuando debo presentarme con mi vestuario, para eso me lo pongo! —y se fue corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

Oh, Gohan… —a la muchacha también le extrañó esa actitud. Estaba consiente de que su compañero causaba polémica por ser un excepcional fuera de serie, pero nunca creyó que alguien que usara ese tipo de ropa se sintiera con mucho valor para realizar una acción heroica por el simple hecho de traerla puesta.

En el techo Videl luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por abrir la válvula de un gran tanque lleno de agua con el cual controlar las llamas. Sabía que tal vez no sería suficiente la presión del líquido, pero debía intentarlo pues la gente confiaba en ella y no los defraudaría. Por algo es la hija del campeón de las artes marciales, el hombre más fuerte del mundo y vencedor del monstruoso Cell.

Esto esta… muy… duro… —resoplaba soportando también el calor que la sofocaba—… tengo que… lograrlo…

Súbitamente el piso que sostenía el pesado depósito cedió ante el incendio, y la enorme mole de metal se desplomó hasta casi caerle encima y aplastarla.

¡Aaayyy, auxilio! —fue el angustiante grito de la joven… nada ni nadie podría auxiliarla. Pero repentinamente alguien sostuvo con facilidad la cisterna y la levantó en alto para permitirle escapar. Videl parpadeó asombrada al reconocer a su salvador… ¡era el _"Gran Saiyaman"_!

Descuide usted, señorita Videl, he venido para ayudarle —le dijo el guerrero con educación a modo de saludo, deteniendo el tanque con una sola mano y brindándole la otra—. Ahora le pediré de favor se haga a un lado con todas las personas para que yo pueda actuar sin lastimar a nadie.

Sí, claro… no te preocupes por eso, _"Gran Saiyaman"_ —respondió la morena y se alejó a una prudente distancia para observar lo que su joven benefactor haría, sin dejar de indicarle a todos los que ahí se encontraban que dejaran trabajar al héroe.

Durante unos minutos la señorita Satán no pudo quitarle la vista de encima al superhéroe, en tanto él sostenía en alto el depósito de agua, como si no pesara más que una pluma, y ésta fluía con presión apagando las llamas, saliendo por un agujero que había hecho de un solo golpe certero a la gruesa plancha de metal. La joven morena se preguntaba quién se escondería debajo de esos atuendos tan excéntricos y llamativos; y no es que no estuviera agradecida con él, pues le había sido de mucha ayuda en situaciones desesperantes como esa, pero, aun así, le intrigaba muchísimo conocer su identidad y el hecho de que fuera tan fuerte… tal vez más fuerte que su papá.

Si lo meditaba detenidamente, recordaba que el famoso "Guerrero Dorado", un joven muy parecido a los extraordinarios sujetos que se presentaron al _"Cell Game" _y que tenían la peculiaridad de cambiar de apariencia, por lo que había llamado grandemente su atención, había aparecido y desaparecido repentinamente cediendo su lugar al _"Gran Saiyaman"_, en la misma época en que Son Gohan había ingresado a la preparatoria _"Orange Star"_, de eso hacía aproximadamente unos dos meses. Son Gohan escondía algo, y era seguro que tenía que ver en todo. En cuanto las llamas se extinguieron el _"Gran Saiyaman"_ se alejó volando.

¡Oye, espera! —le gritó Videl tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión, señorita Videl! —el joven se despidió amablemente al tomar velocidad y confundirse con el horizonte.

¡Oh, señorita Videl, gracias a usted y al _"Gran Saiyaman"_ estamos salvados! —la dijo un hombre mayor acercándose a ella, sollozando muy feliz.

¡Sí, ustedes son un gran equipo! —le dijo una ancianita de igual manera, casi la besa—. ¡Les estamos tan agradecidos!

Descuiden… es nuestro deber —respondió la muchacha suspirando entre tranquila y resignada. Se le había ido la oportunidad de las manos, pero algún día sabría la verdad tras el _"Gran Saiyaman"_.

Otros quince minutos pasaron y la gente ya se encontraba sana y salva en la parte baja del edificio, y Videl era entrevistada por una cadena televisiva.

Menos mal que todo salió bien… —Gohan suspiró de alivio escondido tras unas ambulancias. Había aprovechado la confusión que aun reinaba y el humo que surgía para poder destransformarse—. Ahora tengo que alejarme sin que Videl me vea —añadió buscando por donde podría pasar desapercibido para retirarse sin llamar la atención.

… y fue entonces cuando el _"Gran Saiyaman"_ llegó para… —decía la morena cuando algo atrajo su mirada—… ¿Gohan? —se preguntó extrañada en voz muy baja. Su compañero estaba actuando muy raro, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien. ¿Podría ser acaso qué…?

¿Sucede algo, señorita Videl? —le preguntó el reportero con duda.

¡Gohan!, ¿se puede saber que diablos estás haciendo hoy aquí? —la muchacha se le acercó a su compañero bastante enfurecida. Claro, sus sospechas parecían confirmarse… Son Gohan era el _"Gran Saiyaman"_, por eso actuaba de una manera misteriosa—. ¡Explícate en este momento!

¡Oh, no, Videl ya me vio! —el mencionado se sobresaltó al oírla y al verla, y ya no pudo esconderse. Ni hablar, tendría que buscar una buena excusa para justificar su presencia en ese lugar… de tanto bullicio se había olvidado momentáneamente de Ángela y su cita—. Eee… hola, Videl, ¿qué haces por aquí en un día tan bonito como hoy? —le preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Yo te lo pregunté primero, Gohan —le dijo ella mirándolo tan inquisitivamente y acercándosele demasiado—. Además yo vine a cumplir con mi trabajo como protectora y defensora del orden en Ciudad Satán, y tú no vives aquí —le observó agudamente.

Eto… jejeje, sí, ya veo… fue una gran hazaña el como tú salvaste a toda esa gente de morir… —observó el muchacho visiblemente nervioso y enrojeciendo como tomate por su cercanía. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no porque le tuviera miedo a la joven, sino por no delatarse.

Aun no contestas mi pregunta, Gohan, ¿qué estás haciendo hoy domingo en la ciudad Satán?... Tienes que darme una muy buena razón o voy a seguir pensando que tú eres el _"Gran Saiyaman"_ —añadió la chica sin despegársele ni un centímetro.

No… no, ¿cómo crees?… jejeje… alguien como yo no podría… jejeje… no podría ser el _"Gran Saiyaman"_ —respondió tartamudeando. No le gustaba decir mentiras, pero no podía decirle la verdad a la hija de Mr. Satán ni a nadie fuera de su círculo de amistades que eran los guerreros _"Z"_.

¿¡Y entonces por qué estás precisamente el día de hoy aquí, eh!? —fue el cuestionamiento de Videl en voz bastante alta, levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies y creciendo con el enfado, mostrándole también unos grandes colmillos como si estuviera a punto de comérselo.

Bueno… jejeje… lo que pasa es que… jejeje… es que yo… es que… —el joven Saiyajin farfulló y se atragantó un momento con su fluido bucal… la morena estaba demasiado cerca de él para su gusto y lo ponía nervioso, aunque estos nervios fueran muy diferentes a los que ya había sentido antes.

¡No, Gohan, no, qué malo eres conmigo! —la familiar voz de una chica les hizo volver la vista. Era Ángela, y parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar de coraje—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Videl era tu novia, eh? ¿Por qué me mentiste y me hiciste creer que tú y yo éramos el uno para el otro?, ¿por qué has jugado conmigo?

¿Eh? —el aludido parpadeó extrañado… ¿qué tantas cosas incomprensibles estaba diciendo esa niña? Y la señorita Satán abrió la boca con admiración… ¿así que entonces era cierto que Son Gohan y Ángela eran pareja? No podía creerlo.

¡Ahora entiendo por qué quisiste actuar como héroe, porque querías rescatarla! —la pelirroja continuó con su reclamo acercándose a ellos—. ¡Y te atreviste a dejarme plantada! ¡Eso no voy a perdonártelo!

¿Así qué tenías una cita con Ángela aquí en Ciudad Satán, Gohan? —Videl recordó que su condiscípula le había mencionado que saldría con Son Gohan el domingo en la mañana, así que miró a su compañero con algo de reproche mientras el preguntaba en voz muy baja… verdaderamente Son Gohan era un chico muy simple.

Eto… sí… jejeje… vine porque ella quería ir al cine… —admitió el muchacho bastante avergonzado, sonriéndole muy tontamente. Posteriormente se excusó dudosamente—. Pero… ¿de qué tanto está hablando? No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

La joven morena puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo… definitivamente ya no había duda alguna: Son Gohan era un bobo sin remedio.

¡Ah, pero en este mismo instante Videl se va a enterar de tu vergonzoso secreto, sabrá que le has escondido algo durante todo este tiempo! —Ángela dejó de sollozar y se puso bastante seria.

¿Qué… un… secreto? —la aludida parpadeó anonadada, mirándolos a ambos con gesto de incredulidad. ¿Son Gohan tenía un secreto y Ángela lo sabía? Eso era algo difícil de creer.

¡No, no, no, no, por favor, no… todo menos eso! —y el pobre mancebo volvió a tartamudear con nerviosismo, tratando de no entrar en pánico escénico al sentir que el mundo se le vendría encima cuando Videl Satán se enterara de que efectivamente él es el _"Gran Saiyaman"_.

Préstame toda tu atención, Videl —la chica de roja cabellera miró a su compañera con bastante determinación—, el secreto de Gohan es que usa…

¡Aaaaaahhhhh! —en un desesperado intento por silenciarla, el joven Saiyajin levantó la voz como si pensara transformarse en la fase uno del _SS_. Y por unos segundos consiguió su objetivo, pues las doncellas parecieron estupefactas ante su reacción, y lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos dé la impresión. "¿Y ahora qué más hago?" se preguntó en su interior, porque no podía seguir con sus alaridos o tal vez sí se transformaría enfrente de ellas.

Dime lo que ibas a decirme, Ángela, te escucho —más el susto no duró ni un minuto, pues Videl animó a su compañera para que continuara.

Gohan usa… —y Ángela volvió al ataque.

¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! —Gohan volvió a aspirar aire y a soltar un nuevo alarido… tendría que intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario, no se arriesgaría de esa forma. Pero, en cuanto ellas lo miraron otra vez, se sintió completamente avergonzado de su proceder. Ese no era el actuar de un hombre razonable, pero tampoco podía salir huyendo como un cobarde, así que lo mejor era enfrentar su destino.

Gohan usa unos tiernos calzoncillos de osito —puntualizó la pelirroja imponiéndose.

¡Aaa…!... ¿ah? —el mancebo se quedó en shock por una fracción de segundo, y dirigió la vista hacia su compañera de rojos cabellos… ¿había oído bien?

¿Qué? —y Videl quedó igual de estupefacta… ¿el vergonzoso secreto de Son Gohan eran… unos calzoncillos?—. ¿Dijiste… calzoncillos de… osito?

Sí, yo se los vi el otro día que tuvimos clase de deportes, él se escondió de los demás para que no se los vieran pero no se fijó en que yo estaba cerca de los vestidores —afirmó la muchachita con convicción—. Y de hecho me parece que hoy también los trae puestos —recalcó sin ningún pudor.

¿Entonces todo este tiempo…?... —al moreno le dio un imperceptible tic en la ceja… pensar que había tenido que pasar por todo ese suplicio sólo porque unos de sus calzoncillos tenían el dibujo de un oso—…Oye, ¿no viste nada el otro día cuando… cuando te encontré en el patio superior de la escuela? —aun así tenía que cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada más.

¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó dudosamente la de roja cabellera cambiando su gesto por uno más sosegado.

Pues del otro día cuando… cuando llegué tarde al colegio y tú estabas sola en ese lugar —respondió el chico con algo de inseguridad. Videl los miraba de uno en uno, tratando de entender el sentido de la conversación.

¡Ah, de ese día!... —la chica pareció recordar, y Gohan trató de disimular su nerviosismo—… pues en realidad no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú hasta que me saludaste. Como apenas me había puesto los lentes de contacto no podía verte bien —agregó calmadamente.

El joven Saiyajin se guardó un suspiro de alivio ya que su identidad secreta seguiría aun en el anonimato. Sólo quedaba un asuntito que aclarar…

Vaya, vaya, Gohan… ¿así qué usas calzoncillos de osito? —Videl lo veía con el gesto un tanto endurecido… ese chico era bastante inmaduro en su actuar, ya que se había dejado engañar por esa tonta sólo porque no quería que nadie supiera de que aun le gustaban los dibujos para niños—. De verdad no creí que a tu edad tuvieras esos gustos tan infantiles —le reprochó un poco.

No, Videl, eso no es cierto —Gohan le sonrió muy relajado y luego se rascó la nuca en un muy típico gesto de su difunto padre—. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá se equivocó al comprarlos porque esos eran para mi hermano, pero les puedo asegurar que todos los demás que tengo son perfectamente comunes y corrientes.

Mmm… —la aludida no pareció muy convencida de ese argumento, así que todavía lo observaba inquisitivamente—… pues yo no te creo mucho.

Es en serio, Videl, te lo juro… no tienes por qué mirarme así… —ante esa mirada, el moreno se abochornó en exceso por un segundo… lo mejor que podía hacer era deshacerse de esos calzoncillos aunque su madre se enojara.

¡Oh, Gohan, me has lastimado en lo más profundo de mí ser! —y Ángela volvió a reclamarle con molestia al sentirse ignorada una vez más—. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca porque hemos terminado nuestra relación! —y se marchó con paso firme dejándolos con cara de _"¿What?"_.

Oye, Videl… ¿tú puedes explicarme que tanto estaba diciendo Ángela? —el adolescente recuperó el habla a los dos segundos, así que se dirigió a su acompañante parpadeando de incomprensión.

Ay, Gohan, que tonto eres… —le dijo la chica un tanto apenada, suspirando por lo bajo—. Ángela siempre ha considerado a todos los chicos que salen con ella como si fueran sus novios… y, al final, cuando se aburre de uno, pues lo cambia por otro.

Aaahhh… ya veo —dijo rascándose la nuca está vez con incredulidad. Las mujeres eran realmente algo escabroso de entender.

Bueno, como veo que ya no tienes nada que hacer en la Ciudad Satán te sugiero regresar a tu casa —observó la morena con suspicacia, volviendo a ponerse seria—. Pero no se te olvide… estaré vigilándote.

Eee… sí, Videl, lo qué tú digas… nos vemos luego —el mancebo decidió hacerle caso y se encaminó con paso veloz hacia la estación de trenes, esperando que no se le ocurriera seguirlo.

Esa noche, ya en la comodidad de su cama, el joven Saiyajin estuvo algunas horas más despierto, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Su primera cita fue todo un desastre, y había tenido que soportar las risas de su madre y de Bulma en cuanto les contó sobre el incidente de los calzoncillos de osito… afortunadamente ni Goten ni Trunks, y mucho menos Vegeta, se enteraron de su desgracia. Lo bueno es que por lo menos había estado cerca para ayudar a Videl, o posiblemente la señorita Satán se encontraría mal herida o algo peor. De ahora en adelante tendría que andarse con más cuidado para que nadie fuera a descubrirlo.

Al otro día…

Ni hablar, tengo que disculparme con Ángela por lo que pasó ayer —se había dicho a sí mismo mientras volaba con rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar le preguntó a varios de su compañeros por ella, incluso a Videl, y uno le dijo que posiblemente la encontraría cerca de los casilleros que se encontraban junto a la sala audiovisual. Hacia allá se encaminó, sin sospechar que una personita le seguía muy de cerca y con discreción.

Oye, Ángela, vengo a decirte que… —dijo al entrar en la estancia cuando vio algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta por unos segundos.

Oh, Akira, eres el chico más tierno que he conocido —la tal Ángela estaba acosando a otro muchacho de su grupo, y el pobre se veía apurado—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos el domingo?

Muy silenciosamente se retiró del lugar, aprovechando que no le había prestado la menor atención, y ni bien había andado algunos metros cuando casi se da de boca con Videl… ¿cómo es que no había sentido su presencia?

¿Acaso te sucede algo, Gohan? —le dijo la muchacha mirándolo un tanto triste.

Eto… no… no es nada, Videl, en serio… —musitó éste con nerviosismo.

¿En verdad te gusta Ángela? —la morena parecía algo angustiada.

¿Qué?... no, no, para nada me gusta —le respondió sonriéndole tontamente y tartamudeando… no le encontraba el motivo para que ahora la señorita Satán pensara cosas raras y sin sentido—. Yo sólo quería… jejeje… es decir… jejeje… sólo quería disculparme con ella por el malentendido de ayer, eso es todo.

¿Es en serio, Gohan, no me estás engañando a mí también? —la chica volvió a cuestionarle sin poder fingir indiferencia, mostrándose preocupada por él.

Eee… es en serio, Videl, yo nunca te engañaría con algo como eso —le dijo esta vez con formalidad.

Se sentía realmente mal con ella por ocultarle tantas cosas sobre él, pero lo que sí era verdad es que en ese sentido no tendría por qué decirle una mentira, porque en realidad aun no le gustaba ninguna mujer como para tomarla en serio. Sin saber exactamente la razón de lo que sucedió a continuación, sintió un leve calorcito interno recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la mirada de la joven morena cambió por un segundo haciéndose tierna, y, al mismo tiempo, le regalaba una dulce sonrisa de sinceridad.

¡Oh, Gohan!, ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan tonto como dice Shapna —le dijo con la voz temblando de la emoción, y al instante volvió sobre sus pasos recuperando el carácter habitual—. Es mejor que nos demos prisa o el profesor nos castigará por llegar tarde a clases —le puntualizó sin dejar de caminar.

Eee… sí, tienes razón —respondió el joven Saiyajin recuperándose del leve shock, no entendiendo del todo la indirecta, y se dispuso a seguirla guardando la compostura.

_Nota final: ¡Muy buen día del amor y la amistad para todos, los quiero mucho y los apreció por lo que hacen! Espero que el final del capítulo les haya gustado, pues al principio ni Gohan ni Videl sentían atracción el uno por la otra, al menos en apariencia, aunque ella fue la primera en aceptar y expresar sus sentimientos, y él… bueno, el simple hecho de que haya regañado a su padre Gokú por atreverse a sugerir que tenía que presentársela al Supremo Kaio – Shin da a entender muchas cosas… XD. Un saludo y seguimos leyéndonos._


End file.
